


The feeling of love

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sets after Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "What is this feeling?"





	

"What is this feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me caring about you more than myself"Tony mumbled to himself"Am I sick?I should get checked.What if it's conta--"

"Hey look at me"Pepper suddenly stopped him with a warm smile"This is completly normal.At least I think"

"This isn't who I am"

"Just because you feel love,it doesn't mean you are no longer your usual cocky--"

"I am not cocky"

"Oh really,billionaire,playboy and philanthropist?"

"Fine"Tony scoffed at her.This was one of things he loved more about Pepper.She challenged him and was probably the only person that could keep him in the ground.

Which for someone like Tony was 100000% necessary.

"Admit it,you're glad that I'm back"

"Well of course I am!Things are boring without you"Tony blurted out making Pepper raise an eyebrow at him"Okay,not even I believed that"

"I could leave you know"

"No,I'm kidding!"


End file.
